The present application relates to a water faucet system. Particularly, the present application relates to a joint for an articulating faucet and methods for installing and adjusting the resistive force within the joint. The present application further relates to resistive systems and methods for inhibiting relative movement between arms of an articulated faucet. Faucet systems transport water from a water source to a location that is preferred by a user. The user may prefer a particular location for the water in order to carry out a task, such as cleaning or spraying.
These tasks typically require great mobility of the water faucet system in order to effectively spray the water at desired angles to various locations that are preferred by the user. Traditional methods for transporting water to a preferred location include a fixed faucet and a spray hose assembly. These spray hose assemblies include a spray hose, a spray head, and a trigger. Other traditional systems have a fixed faucet that includes a spray head. Thus, traditional faucet systems require both a spray hose assembly and a fixed faucet in order to transport water at desired angles to various locations that are preferred by the user. Despite this duplication, a fixed faucet and a separate spray hose assembly remain the primary methods used for transporting water to a location that is preferred by the user.